What the Stars Will Tell
by vratsababe
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa, both Prefects, decide to shirk their duries for just one night and sit beneath the stars. FF100.003


Being a Prefect was a job that both Lucius and Narcissa took seriously, but Wednesday nights between 9:30 and 11:00 wasn't a particularly busy time slot. The teachers on duty that night were Professor Sprout and the usual Filch. Luckily neither had spotted them as they went up to the Astronomy Tower and didn't come back down.

Lucius and Narcissa leaned up against the tower and looked up at the sky. The stars were especially clear with no clouds to shroud their light. It was a bit chilly, but not for the time of year. Compared to the other nights so far that September, it was quite mild. They had been outside for nearly half their patrolling duty so far, but this wasn't ultimately important. They were having a nice conversation and getting to know each other better while eating chocolate frogs. Narcissa had finally begun to open up to Lucius after he confronted her that one day in the common room.

"You mind if I ask you something personal?" Lucius asked finally, cracking open a chocolate frog. "Have you dated anyone here at Hogwarts? I haven't seen you with anyone or heard anything but you could be pretty sneaky."

"No," Narcissa replied. She avoided his eyes as she reached for another snack. "I haven't really gotten along with anyone in that sense."

"No one?" Lucius stated in disbelief. "Anyone back home?"

"I did have a boyfriend once," she replied, acting as though she had something to prove. "I was thirteen and he was very sweet. He was visiting our family in London for the summer. His parents are friends from Normandy."

"I guess thirteen could count. You're nearly seventeen now, right?" To anyone else it may have sounded like taunting, but Narcissa got the meaning in the spoiled playboy's statement. He may have been an arrogant jerk, but she was getting used to him. He wasn't trying to force his superiority on her, which was usually the conflict he had with people. Perhaps he saw her as an equal, even with the prying questions he was beginning to ask.

"I turn seventeen in January," she stated simply. Relationship questions tended to bother her and she knew where he was going with this.

"It's a shame, a pretty girl like you not having a boyfriend," he said, netting his fingers and resting his head against them. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"What is it with your meddling questions, Malfoy?" Narcissa asked, beginning to get defensive. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you is all, Cissa," he replied. He examined her in the starlight for just a moment. "You look like more of a Cissa than a Cissy. Do you mind if I call you Cissa?"

"That's okay with me. I hate being called Cissy. It's demeaning. My sisters call me that because I'm the youngest," she spat the last part out and crossed her arms. Lucius scooted closer to her and she began to feel a little uncomfortable. He was so close to her now, their bodies almost touching. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and it made her feel… butterflies. He brought a hand to stroke the hair falling by her face and she closed her eyes instinctively. She had never felt so incredibly uncomfortable and so comforted at the same time.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Lucius?" she asked, trying to bring herself out of the tingling sensation she felt all over.

"Anything," he replied in a low, quiet voice. He continued stroking her hair.

"How many girls have you been with?" she inquired. He hesitated for a moment. Had he not been expecting her to ask after his prying? She knew Lucius was very much into physical pleasures and had overheard girls talking about their experiences with him on several occasions. He had dated several girls in Slytherin and even one in Ravenclaw earlier in their school career. She wasn't sure how she recalled this incident from a good three years ago, but she remembered Natalie Clarence holding his hand in the hallways.

"Do you mean being with as dating or sex?" he asked. She gave him a look meaning he could interpret it as he wished. He thought for another moment and replied, "Five. I've slept with five different girls."

She had to admit, she expected it to be higher than that for him, although five was a pretty hearty number. She looked away from him and looked back up at the stars. Lucius scooted back a bit to give her a little more room, realizing that she might feel a little intimidated by his sleep number. She couldn't explain what she felt for him or even how she felt about him being with five girls and she had never even been kissed. Maybe she felt like he was trying to use her. Maybe she felt he was just trying to get to know her so he could exploit her. Maybe she was beginning to have feelings for him…

She was about to say something to him but he spoke first, "Narcissa, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I really didn't have that intention. I don't see you in a negative light at all."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, per se," she said, trying to elaborate on the million emotions she felt at the moment. "Your business is your business. I don't hold it against you. I just… actually… I don't know what I'm feeling."

He looked intrigued now. "Good mixed feelings or bad mixed feelings?"

"Maybe a bit of both," she replied honestly. "You're very attractive and intelligent. I mean, what girl wouldn't have feelings for you?"

A devilish smile had broken on his face now. She felt flustered now. She apologized, "I'm sorry. That was very brazen of me. I didn't mean to say I had feelings for you. That's an inside thought."

She was beginning to trip over her words and laughed nervously. She felt so young and girlish, though Lucius had expressed how mature she seemed to him. He was giving her the most interesting of looks now, almost a mix between smug and intrigued. He stated simply, "you are taken by me, Miss Black."

She fell silent, not understanding how he was interpreting this. He didn't look angry, disappointed, or pitying. He looked…

"Your feelings are returned," he said, leaning back against the stone once more. "You're an incredibly mystery, Narcissa, but in the most positive meaning of the word."

She was dumbfounded by his confession. He smirked and looked back up at the stars. Without thinking twice about it, she scooted up close to him, laying her head up against his shoulder. He reached around and wrapped his arm around her, holding her even closer to him. A few minutes passed before Narcissa looked up at Lucius. He had been looking down at her the whole time. She couldn't explain the air between them at that precise moment, but she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

He cupped her face lightly with his hand and whispered, "May I?"

She nodded and he brought his lips to hers. It was like nothing she could have guessed. Immediately, the blood in her veins turned hot and coursed through her at lightning speed. She felt like she was floating above the stone as he kissed her. His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle and it felt so right. It felt like an eternity before they broke apart and he wrapped his arm around her once again. They stayed out under the stars until it was unacceptable for even Prefects to be walking the halls.


End file.
